Arthur Chooses
by allthingsmagical
Summary: With two men fighting for Arthur's affections, Arthur must choose who he wants.


_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

**_This is a birthday fic for a friend of mine is is therefore dedicated to her. GDAE24 Happy birthday. Hope you enjoy your fic :)_**

**_Summary:_ _With two men fighting for Arthur's affections, Arthur must choose who he wants._**

**_Light malexmale. AU_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made._**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon opened his door and wasn't surprised to see a delivery man stood there with a very big bunch of flowers that the man was struggling to hold with both hands. "I am sorry about this David." he said as he took the flowers.

"It's alright Arthur, my business has gotten better in these last two weeks. This is the tenth time in under two weeks I have delivered bunches of flowers to you."

"I know. I have noticed each bunch is getting bigger, I am running out of women to give them to. Do you have a wife? Girlfriend?"

"Wife."

"Then please give them to her."

"I couldn't."

"Please David, actually, hang on." Arthur walked into his flat and picked up a pad and pen and walked back to the door. "Right then David, top address is my mother, second address is my sister Morgana, third is my best friends wife Gwen and the fourth is my oldest friend Elena. Every time Cenred King makes an order please deliver them to these women in the order with a message from me saying 'beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman.' When you say that they will look at you as though to say that doesn't sound like me so just say 'fine Cenred sent them and I don't want them'."

David laughed. "I can do that."

"Thank you, you are a star."

"And you Arthur are amazing." he said taking the flowers back and the list before leaving.

Arthur shut the door and leaned against it. "I'm a bloke why do I want flowers?"

* * *

Two days later Uther answered the door to see a flower delivery man there with a big bunch of flowers. "Delivery for Ygraine Pendragon."

"But I haven't done anything wrong." Uther answered.

David laughed. "Arthur's dad I take it."

"Yes, how do you know my son?"

"Because for the past two weeks I have been delivering flowers as big as this to him from a bloke who won't take no for an answer I guess."

Just then Ygraine came to the door. "Oh flowers! For me?" she looked at Uther. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing! These are from Arthur."

"Really?"

David nodded. "Yes, they come with the message 'beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman'."

Ygraine raised an eyebrow making David laugh. "Wow your son knows you well, he said you would do that, when you do I am to tell you 'fine Cenred sent them and I don't want them'."

"How many bunches of flowers have you delivered to Arthur in the last two week David?" Uther asked.

"This would be eleven. all from Cenred but he sends them away, yet the single red rose I delivered last week from a man named Merlin he kept." David handed the flowers over. "You might get more next week. Bye." he said and then left.

* * *

Merlin walked into the pub and saw the landlord at the bar.

"Merlin you're early."

"I can't start yet sorry I am just on my dinner break. Sorry Percival."

"Nothing to apologise for Merlin I was joking with you, what's up?"

"How much is a double whiskey?"

"Five pound twenty five why?"

Merlin walked over to the bar and emptied his pocket. "I am five pence short, can I owe you please?"

"You owe me nothing Merlin you do your more than fair share of work here. I didn't think you drank."

"I don't. Can I ask something of you?"

* * *

Arthur just sat down when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Arthur love the flowers are gorgeous."_

"I wouldn't know, what is Cenred sending a bloke like me flowers for?"

"_You kept the rose Merlin sent."_

"Well that is just a single rose and they are nice flowers."

"_I can't believe you have two men fighting for your affections."_

"They are not fighting mum, I know I should choose but I don't know who. It has to be one that makes me feel as though my heart is in my throat with just a few simple words."

"_Aw, I did that with your father, all I said was six words."_

"What were they?"

"_Get your clothes off you've pulled."_

Arthur laughed. "Oh I will ring you later mum, someone is at my door."

"_Okay love and congratulations on the promotion."_

"Thanks mum. I am going to enjoy my day off, talk later."

Arthur answered the door to see Percival stood there. "Percival? Everything alright?"

"Yes. I was asked to deliver this and say congratulations on your promotion and it couldn't have gone to a better person."

Arthur took the drink and drank it, scrunching his eyes when he felt the liquid ease down his throat and warm his chest. "Thank you."

"Oh it isn't from me."

Arthur paused. "Then who?"

"Merlin, he just came in and asked me."

"Did he give you money for this or offer to do an extra hour?"

"Paid for it, was worried that he was five pence short but I told him not to worry."

"No no, that money could have been used to put in his electric or gas meter!"

When Percival saw Arthur pick up his keys to shut the door he put his hand up. "He isn't there Arthur, he just stopped in on his dinner break. He is working tonight though, he finishes work at three so he will be at the pub from just after four."

Arthur nodded. "I know he starts work at that cafe at ten in the morning as he leaves where I work just gone nine as he is in at six cleaning offices, what time does he finish at your pub?"

"Nine, wow poor bloke works thirteen hours a day, see you later Arthur."

* * *

Merlin looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was three o'clock, he walked into the kitchen. "Gwaine that is me off now if that's alright."

"No it isn't." Gwaine said as he walked over to Merlin and handed him a plate full of food. "Get that down you and then you can go."

Merlin took the plate and smiled at Gwaine who smiled back. "I can't affor-"

"Merlin no charge, from when you walk in here until you leave you are non stop, now go and eat then you can go."

"Thank you Gwaine."

"No thank you Merlin, you're my best worker here."

* * *

Arthur walked into the pub and couldn't believe what he saw, Merlin serving Cenred, when Cenred walked away Arthur walked over to the bar. "Hello Merlin."

"Arthur! Hello, what can I get for you?"

"I will have what you very kindly bought me this afternoon."

Merlin smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Merlin. And take a drink for yourself."

"Thank you I will have an orange."

Arthur gave Merlin the money and told him to keep the change and watched as Merlin put the money in the till for the two drinks and instead of keeping the change like he told Merlin to the brunet put it in the charity box next to the till.

Arthur shook his head with a small smile on his face as he took a sip of his drink, typical Merlin, always thinking of others before himself.

* * *

It was a week later when Arthur walked into his office and saw Merlin there.

"Sorry Arthur I am almost done."

"No its fine Merlin." Arthur smiled as he sat down at his desk and turned his computer on.

Merlin finished cleaning and put all the cleaning things away in the cupboard and picked up the tall plant. "Every office should have a plant." he said to himself with a smile on his face before making his way back to Arthur's office.

Arthur looked up from his computer when his office door opened and Cenred walked in with two delivery men who were wheeling in, what looked like to Arthur, a fridge. "Cenred?"

"Just over there please, next to the wall socket." Cenred said.

The delivery men placed it where Cenred said and unwrapped it before plugging it in and opening and closing the door. "All done sir and working." one of the delivery men said.

Arthur watched as Cenred tipped them before they left. "Cenred what do I want with a fridge in my office?"

"Every office should have one. So what do you say to a date?"

Before Arthur could answer a knock sounded on his open door before Merlin walked in with a tall plant. "Just what every office needs I think. Oh. Sorry I didn't know you had company."

"It's alright Merlin and thank you, that will look great in the corner."

Merlin beamed and placed the plant where Arthur said he wanted it.

"A plant? What use is a plant in an office?" Cenred said giving Merlin a filthy look.

Arthur looked from Merlin to Cenred. "It is a nice decoration and that attitude doesn't help you at all."

"I am just saying Arthur that if you are going to be buying a gift for someone to win their affections a plant doesn't do it."

Merlin looked from Arthur to Cenred. "You like Arthur also?"

"Yes. And I will tell you now, I never lose."

Merlin sighed. "I have to get to my other job, sorry about this morning Arthur, I will make sure I do your office first so I am not in your way." he said and left quietly.

Once alone Arthur looked up from his desk to see Cenred smirk before following Merlin. He sighed and stood up to walk out of his office, wanting to make sure Cenred left Merlin alone.

Merlin pushed the lift button and waited, moaning when he saw Cenred walk over to him.

"Take some advice. Save your money and time and leave Arthur alone, he doesn't want you."

"He hasn't told me that."

"That is because he is kind, he is trying to work out how to break it to you gently."

Arthur stopped before he turned the corner and stood to listen to Cenred and Merlin, taking his chance while he could to see what they were like when not in his earshot.

"I mean look at me Merlin, top businessman, wears expensive suits to work, has a lot of money. And then there is you, wears scruffy clothes and has to work three jobs just to pay rent. I can give Arthur anything he wants, anything money can buy, what can you give him?"

"Something that no amount of money can buy. My heart."

Arthur gasped and placed his hand on his throat as he felt sure that was where his heart jumped up to at those words.

Merlin stepped into the lift and dropped his head when the doors closed. Maybe Cenred was right, what could he buy Arthur? He only made enough to keep himself going. When the lift doors opened again Merlin looked up and was surprised to see an out of breath Arthur standing there. "Arthur?"

"I choose you Merlin." he said, stepping into the lift, cupping the brunets face. "Sorry it took me so long to realise. Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive." Merlin whispered, joining lips with the blond who stole his heart.

* * *

Cenred who was standing waiting for the lift doors to open was shocked when they did to reveal Arthur and Merlin with their arms wrapped around each other, lips glued together. "What's going on?" he all but shouted.

Merlin and Arthur pulled apart to see an enraged Cenred standing there. "You lose." Arthur said. "That's what's going on." he said, pressing a button in the lift and joined lips with Merlin once more as the lift doors closed on a swearing Cenred.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
